Amelia Charming
by Mazza Faye16
Summary: <html><head></head>After they all return to Storybrooke in season 3, things are different. Instead of one year passing, nineteen do, and in that time Snow White and Prince Charming, along with the other fairytale characters, have children, but while their daughter Amelia and the other children age, they don't. Now, sent to the human world, it's up to Amelia and her true love to save them all.</html>
1. Prologue

**Okay guys, I love Once Upon A Time and I've had this story going around my head for a while. What if, after they return to the Enchanted Forest in season three, things didn't happen the way they did in the show. What if, instead of one year passing, nineteen passed and Prince Charming and Snow White had a daughter and while they couldn't age, she could. I was sort of inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Love Story". I know some of you might not like it, but I'm hoping some of you do. I've only watched Once Upon a Time to when they go home in season 3, so I don't know what happens next which is why this will be different.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

The spell was about to be cast, unknown to the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, Princess Amelia and everyone else. To her, the only thing that mattered was that she got to the man she loved, even if her parents did not approve of him because they thought he was a thief.

"You know this isn't going to make your parents happy, I mean they told you to stay in your room." Sapphire, the oldest daughter of Red, said as she ran after her best friend who was heading to the stables. They were both wearing cloaks, Amelia's purple and Sapphires Sapphire blue.

"I know what they said Sapphire, but I need to see him. He's not a thief, he's being framed." Amelia said as she went into the royal stables without being seen by the guards or the dwarfs. God, if they caught her she knew she would be in so much trouble, especially from Grumpy/Leroy. She reached her white Stallion then and mounted her, having already gotten Sapphire to put on his saddle.

"I understand Amelia; it's the same with me and Darius. I love him, but I'm a wolf and I don't think his mother Abigail will let me be with him." Sapphire said as she led the horse out of the stable and Amelia smiled down at her best friend. She understood her situation, but her parents didn't understand. They thought that Alaric was bad, but he was being framed, she just didn't know why.

It was then that the guards noticed the Princess and remember Prince Charming's orders. Do not let the Princess out of the castle.

"Halt!" One of them shouted and both Amelia and Sapphire looked to see the guards heading towards them.

"Go, I'll keep them busy" Sapphire said. She could do that; she was a wolf after all. She took off her cloak, which was like her mothers, and then she looked at Amelia who still hadn't left. She knew Amelia would never leave her behind; she was too much like her parents to do that. "Go, I'll be fine!"

Amelia nodded and as she watched her best friend turn into a wolf she whipped the reins and her horse went galloping out of the castle gates and on her way towards Alaric's fathers forge. She did not care if Alaric was the son of a blacksmith; she loved him with all her heart. She may be eighteen but she knew what love was, I mean her parents had true love.

Back in the castle Prince Charming and Snow White awoke to the warning bells tolling, causing David to jump out of their bed and run over to the window. Down in the court yard were the guards, fighting off a wolf.

"Charming, what is it?" Snow asked as she climbed out of bed, holding her stomach that held her next child. Charming and Snow were still the same age as they had been when they had left storybrooke, a fact that saddened both of them because their daughter was growing but they weren't. It still concerned both of them that it took them this long to have a third child, though they were in a way glad because hopefully they could grow along with this child.

"Our daughter just left the castle, even though we told her not to." Charming said. He couldn't understand what was going on in his daughters mind, but he knew that she must be going to see that boy.

"Charming, maybe we should have listened to her when she said Alaric wasn't who we thought he was. I know we caught him stealing from the vaults, but what if he is being framed. I don't want to lose our daughter just because we wouldn't listen. We lost Emma, we haven't seen her in nineteen years now, do you want to lose Amelia?" Snow asked her husband and he shook his head as he hugged her and their unborn child.

"No Snow, of course not. I'll go after her in the morning and tell her that, if she trusts him, then that is enough for me." David said and Snow smiled up at him which caused him to lean down and kiss her lightly.

Amelia rode fast through the night and as dawn began to break she reached Alaric's house, only to see the man she loved standing outside as he began to gather wood for the forge.

"Alaric!" She cried out and Alaric looked up in surprise to see his beloved here of all places. He knew the King's order, he knew that she had been told to stay inside the place grounds, but still she had come to him.

"Amelia, what are you doing here?" Alaric demanded as he ran over to her and picked her up in his arms to help her off her horse.

"I had to see you. I don't care what my parents think Alaric; I know I can trust you and I know that I love you." She said and he smiled up at her. He knew what she felt, but it still amazed him that the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming would fall in love with him.

"I know, but this is too dangerous. You're a Princess; I'm just a blacksmiths son." Alaric said and Amelia shook her head. She didn't care about that and she knew her parents shouldn't either. Her dad hadn't originally been a Prince, and her mother had been an outlaw for quite a few years, but that wasn't her fault. Still, they were two of the best people she and the kingdom knew.

"I don't care who you are, I love you" Amelia said again so she could make him understand. "Do you not love me enough to care about that?"

"Of course I do, I actually want to ask you something, I'm hoping it will prove to your parents that I love you and prove to you that there is no one else" Alaric said and he knelt down in front of her, causing her to gasp. Out of his pocket her retrieved the ring he had made her and he knelt down . It was silver; a small diamond perched on top and silver swirls coming off from the diamond. "Amelia, will you marry me?" He asked her and even though she hadn't answered he slid the ring onto her ring figure because he knew if she said no he'd still want her to keep it.

Amelia stared at him in shock. She was still so young, but everything in her being was telling her to say yes, so she was going to. She went to say it, but suddenly to portals appeared and she was ripped away from him as he was ripped away from her.

**Present Day: Emma's Pov**

"So let me get this right, you came here, got me to remember and asked for my help to save my parents, now you're telling me that I have a sister and that I need to find her?" I asked Hook as he sat beside me. Thankfully Henry wasn't here; otherwise he wouldn't understand what was going on.

"Yes, because your sister is the one who will have to save them. Because she was born after they went back she could age, so Regina focused on that and sent any child who was aging away just before the new curse could affect them. So now they all need to get to Storybrooke" Hook explained.

"Does she remember who she is?" I asked and Hook shook his head. Why did this sound like this was going to be impossible to accomplish?

"No, see they would have arrived here three years ago because of the time difference, so she won't remember who she is. She will turn up in Storybrooke soon though, but she needs to be reunited with her love, who won't be with her because of Valtor." Hook said. Valtor was someone who Hook had found out had helped with the new curse, he didn't know why though.

"So true loves kiss needs to break the spell again?" I asked.

"No, from what I learnt Valtor was trying to keep them apart. I think that even if they kiss they'll remember." Hook said and I sighed. Being the daughter of fairytales was slightly becoming annoying. Still, I had to save my family again, which meant I had to find my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, review if you like the idea of this story and I'll post the<strong>** first chapter soon. I will be doing this story like the T.V show, so it will be going between the past in the Enchanted Forest and the Present in Storybrooke.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I've had one review that thinks I've changed Neal's Gender, that isn't what I've done. If you read the prologue right Snow White is pregnant. When they return to Storybrooke they think it's only a year. Charming and Snow don't know they have a daughter and Emma doesn't tell them. My version means that Neal will still be born at the same time because only a year has gone by on earth, which is why they think a year went by in the Enchanted Forest. I am grateful for the review because I can shed some light on what I mean. I'm not replacing Neal, I'm just making it that they had a daughter they don't remember before him, that is all. I wanted to at least keep one thing like the show, and in the show they have Neal once they return to Storybrooke. Also, the reason they couldn't have another child until now it because of the curse that is placed down on the land.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amelia's Pov<strong>

"Amelia, wake up!" Someone shouted and I jumped awake to see Sapphire Wolf, my best friend, towering over me looking slightly annoyed. To be truthful it wasn't my fault that I had the same dream over and over again and that I slept really deeply when I had it.

"Sorry, I was having that dream again." I admitted and she shook her head.

"You know you should be happy. I know there is no way that your dream can be true, but at least it's something. We all wish we could remember what and who we were before the accident, but we can't." Sapphire said and I sighed. Three years ago Sapphire, her younger sister Emerald, Marie Cinder, Melody Finn and I –Amelia Charming – were in an accident and we remembered basically nothing from beforehand. All we remembered was that we were friends. Thankfully I had been old enough to be a legal guardian, so we hadn't been put in foster care.

"Even I wish I could remember Sapphire, now come on. We better hit the road." I said and she smiled. I was a singer and I worked odd jobs along with the other girls, if you excluded Emerald. See I'm now 21, Sapphire is 20, both Melody and Marie are 19 and Emerald is 15 now, so I helped home school her.

I quickly got changed into a white blouse, blue skinny jeans and boots that Sapphire had set out since she had already but my clothes in the van and then we made our way through the hotel we were in and found the other girls down in the Hotel restaurant.

"Why am I not surprised that you guys are already eating?" I asked as a mock question and Marie rolled her eyes at me.

"You're such a princess, now sit down and eat" She said and I shook my head. If I was a princess then she was a pampered queen. I sat down anyway though and ordered pancakes with fruit, while Sapphire ordered waffles.

"So how many more days of driving until we get where we're going?" Emerald asked and I sighed.

"If we drive for a full twenty-four hours, only two, but guys I think it's time we just pick a city to stay in" I said and Melody smiled.

"Why don't we just move to New York, I mean we loved it there?" Melody asked and I sighed, but it was Sapphire who talked.

"I don't want to live in a big city. Why can't we just move somewhere quite?" She complained and I had to admit that sounded appealing. I don't know why but I really liked forests. Maybe I had lived near one when I was younger and just couldn't remember.

"We'll decided later, for now why don't we just finish our nice breakfasts that Amelia is paying for since she got a lot from the modeling gig she did and hit the road?" Marie asked and I was grateful. She was so calm and diplomatic, maybe her parents worked for the government or something, not that we knew who her parents were.

X

We didn't talk about where we were going to move after my next singing gig, but I was worried. We hadn't settled down in three years because no where felt like home. I guess that's the problem when you forget your past and don't know where you came from.

Still, I was regretting letting Sapphire drive now because our GPS had died and I was pretty sure that the road we were on, which was surrounded by trees, was not on the damn map. I had been staring at it for at least forty five entire minutes and I still didn't know where we were.

"Sis, are you sure you know where you're going?" Emerald demanded and I was wondering the same thing.

"Of course I do Emerald, that's why I'm looking around everywhere." Sapphire said and I sighed. Great, so she didn't know. "Amelia, where are we?"

"I have no idea" I admitted.

"What, what do you mean you have no idea?" Melody asked and I sighed, holding up the map.

"This road is not on the map." I said and then I looked up to see us pass a sign that said "Welcome to Storybrooke" and I looked down at them map. "Okay, this is even weirder. There is no town called Storybrooke on the map and I swear I didn't see it on the map I read online." I said, but for some reason the name sounded familiar.

"That's impossible, I can see the town." Sapphire said and I could see it too, but then I noticed that she was speeding.

"One, slow down, and two…" I started, but then there was a loud bang and a spluttering sound and our van broke down in the middle of the road as steam started to rise from the hood. "…I think our car just broke."

"Great now what do we do?" Melody asked and I used the hair tie that was sitting around my wrist to tie my hair into a brown ponytail, since my hair was brown, while my eyes were bright blue.

I guess I never explained what the girls looked like. Sapphire and Emerald both had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Melody had Raven black hair and sea green eyes and Marie had blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"I'll check it out and see if there's anything I can do" I said and I climbed out of the van, taking my white blouse off as I did to reveal my black tank top. Grease and white clothes did not go together. I walked around to the hood and Sapphire popped it for me. I lifted it up, thinking we should have gotten something better than this crappy white van, and instantly I was faced with a huge amount of smoke, causing me to start coughing. This much smoke was not a good thing, not a good thing at all, and I wasn't a mechanic.

"What's wrong with it?" Melody asked but I didn't answer her. I mean I had only been looking at it for a few seconds, how would I know what was wrong? I checked everything and I had no clue what was wrong.

"Hey Amelia, it's the cops." Sapphire called and I turned to see a cop car pull up. Out of it stepped two people that looked around about the same age. A man with short brown hair and blue eyes and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes who was wearing a red leather jacket over a gray top. For some reason the man seemed familiar, I just didn't know why. He seemed caring though, but still I didn't know how I knew this town's name since it didn't exist on a map.

"Are you girls okay?" The man asked and I nodded. He was a cop from the looks of his badge, but the girl was the sheriff.

"Not really. Our van has broken down and I'm pretty sure we took quite a few wrong turns to get here" I admitted and I noticed that the woman was looking at me strangely.

"What's your name?" She asked and I sighed. Everyone made fun of me because of my strange last name.

"My names Amelia Charming" I said since you can't lie to the police.

"I'm Emma Swan, the sheriff of Storybrooke and this is David Nolan, the deputy sheriff" Emma said and I smiled, while David looked confused.

"I see a young girl in the van, where are any of your parents?" He asked and I sighed again. That's something we all wished we knew.

"We wish we knew. We were all in an accident three years ago and have no idea who we were before that. We just know we're friends." I admitted.

"Well why don't I call a tow and we'll get your van checked. For now though, welcome to Storybrooke" Emma said and I shook her hand, which is when I felt a spark.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I know it's a short chapter but the next ones will hopefully be longer.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, their was still quite a bit of confusion and a few questions so hopefully I've answered all of them in this chapter and have made it clear. But thank you for the reviews because it helps me fix things so people understand.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Enchanted Forest Past: Amelia's Pov<strong>

As I rode through the forest, heading to my meadow, my hair whipped behind me. I never understood why but for some reason I loved the forest. Don't get me wrong, I love the castle too, but the forest was my home away from home. My father hadn't let me come here when I was younger, because when they returned from Storybrooke all those years ago so did the bandits, but now that I was a month away from turning eighteen I was allowed to travel through the forest alone. Also my father had taught me how to fight with a sword and I was quite skilled with a bow and arrows too.

I arrived at my meadow and quickly dismounted my white stallion Breeze, a name I had given her because she was so fast and I was a child back then, and began to walk through the meadow. A baby deer appeared from the trees and came over to me, which caused me to kneel down and pat her head.

"Hello girl" I said with a smile. I had always had an affinity for animals; I guess it was in my blood. Suddenly her ears twitched and I looked up to see a dark figure in the trees. I lowered my right hand to the hilt of the sword and watched the person exited the trees. The moment I saw the person, who was a boy roughly the same age I was, I froze. He was handsome with his ebony black hair and his bright leaf green eyes. In his arms was a pile of wood, but he dropped that down along with his axe before he looked up and finally noticed me, his look one of shock. "Hello" I said as the deer lowered it's body to the ground.

"Hello." He said and he walked forward, seeming quite confused. "I didn't know anyone other than me knew about this meadow."

"Funny, I've been coming here since I was a child." I said and he knelt down beside me, gently running a hand over her head. Obviously he wasn't dangerous because the deer would be running if he was.

"So have I." He said, then he held his hand out to me. "I'm Alaric, son of the Blacksmith Markus."

"I'm Amelia" I said as I shook his hand, hoping he didn't know who's daughter I was, but I saw shook in his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you princess" He said and I sighed. Did anyone in this kingdom not know who I was?

"Please, call me Amelia. Everyone calls me princess" I said and he nodded, but then he smiled.

"Can I ask you something? I know they've gone to a place called Storybrooke and back but why is it that your mother and father still go by Snow White and Prince Charming? Shouldn't they be called Queen Snow and King David?" He asked and I laughed. I had been wondering the same thing, but then again I could understand.

"They prefer being called Snow White and Prince Charming, though I have heard them being referred to as Mary Margret and David a lot because that was their Storybrooke names. Still, do your parent's age?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, it's strange though don't you think. Why can we age but they can't?" He asked and I smiled. I actually knew why, or at least Daniel had told me what his mother Regina thought. It was still strange to think that Regina, the Evil Queen, had fallen in love with Robin Hood and that together they had had a son. Still, what confused me was why were the people that were already here before the others had come back from Storybrooke not aging either?

"Well from what Daniel told me, which was what Regina realized, was that a curse was laid down and triggered when my parents and the others returned from Storybrooke. It caused everyone to stop aging, but because we were born after that we could age. I know it sounds confusing, but it makes sense to me" I explained and he laughed. Well at least he found it funny.

"So what you're basically saying is that because we were conceived and born after the curse was triggered we can age while our parents can't." He deducted and I nodded with a smile. Wow, he was actually pretty intelligent. "But how does that work, I mean if they can't age how did they have us?"

"Well one) just because they can't age it doesn't mean their bodies can't change. And two) We live in a world of magic, do you need another explanation?" I asked and he laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"You know for a princess you're not what I expected. I've met the daughter of Cinderella and Prince Tomas, Princess Marie, and she seems spoilt, but then again I can't blame her for being sad. She has a sister Alexandra that was born before her but she's still a toddler." He said and I looked down. Well that's one thing we had in common. We both thought Marie could be a little spoilt.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for her, but at least she has a sibling that she can see. I have an older sister who I have never met, a nephew I haven't met and for some reason my mother hasn't been able to have another child like she wants to yet." I said and he sighed.

"It is annoying not having a sibling. I've grown up with only my mother and father and the only friend I have is prince Darius, the son of Princess Abigail and her husband Frederick." He said and I laughed.

"Oh, so you're the annoying blacksmiths son who can beat him in a fight. He's always complaining about that to me, then he complains when I beat him in a fight. Diana and I love it" I said and he started laughing, which made me start laughing too. I was really beginning to like this guy, definitely if he could beat Darius.

"So he does hate it when I beat him, that's good to know. I've never met his sister, but I've heard that she's a beauty. Is she your best friend like he is mine" He asked and I shook my head, though I had a feeling that Darius was going to be a little mad when he finds out that I told the guy I had just met, who just so happens to his best friend, that he hates it when he beats him.

"No, my best friend is Sapphire. She's the daughter of Red Riding Hood and a wolf just like her mom. We're always together, though her little sister Emerald tags along too. It's funny, we think it's because of her wolf gene that she was able to have two children at different ages in the last nineteen years. I mean I know Abigail has two but that doesn't count because they're twins." I said and his face became enlightened.

"So that's why Darius thinks his parents won't approve of his growing feelings for her." He said and my eyes widened, which he noticed. "You didn't know he liked her, did you?"

"No, but I knew she liked him." I smiled and he laughed. "So it's like a forbidden love."

"I guess so" He said and that's when the deer suddenly jumped up and licked my face, causing me to laugh. "Seems like this deer likes you"

"Yeah" I said and then I smiled up at him. "So what's it like, being a blacksmiths son?" I asked and he laughed.

"It's probably a lot different to what it used to be. I mean my dad says things were a whole lot different in Storybrooke to what it's like here. But in truth its pretty great. I mean sure we can't afford a lot but I enjoy making weapons and other things." He said and I smiled. It sounded like a simple life. "What about you, do you enjoy being a princess?"

"Of course I do. I mean I have wonderful parents, the people are great and I have a good life, but sometimes I think it would be nice to just come and live in the forest." I admitted, which was strange because I barely knew this man yet I was telling him something I had only told Sapphire.

"It's been nice talking to you Amelia, but unfortunately I have to go. My father is waiting on me" He said as he stood up and I stood up too, smiling at him as I did. He smiled back at me, a smile that was kind and gentle, and grabbed my hand which he kissed like a gentleman. "Until we meet again." He said and then he left and so did I. For some reason I was contempt and did not want to stay any longer.

I mounted Breeze and as I saw him leave I too left and road back toward my kingdom. Of course it did not take me long to arrive back there and I rode straight into the stables, a smile still in place on my face. I dismounted Breeze and gave her an apple to munch on before I started towards the castle. See it was not strange for the people to see me in pants, boots and a riding jacket since that is what I always wore, and it was not strange for me to have a sword at my side.

"Look who it is! Where have you been young lady, out spending time with a boy?" Darius asked as I walked into the castle and I wondered when he had arrived, but of course I would not let his teasing go unanswered, though this time I'd be telling him the truth instead of teasing him.

"Actually I was. I just met him but apparently you know him. His name was Alaric." I said and he looked at me in surprise.

"Great, just great. Now what, are you two going to team up on me?" He asked and I smiled. It was an intriguing idea, that was for sure.

"Possibly, but then it would be both of us beating you together instead of us doing it separately" I said and he looked at me in shock as we entered the grand hall where my parents and his were having lunch. Huh, how they did that after living in the human world for so long I would never understand.

"How did you…" He started, but then his eyes landed on his twin sister Diana and he actually growled under his breath. "Diana, what have you been telling her about me?!" He demanded and I shook my head as she just smiled.

"Well that depends on what you're referring to brother." She said sweetly and I laughed.

"Oh he's referring to the fact that now, thanks to me, Alaric knows he's always sulking about the fact that he can be beaten in a sword fight." I said and he glared down at me, a fact that made me smile and lean up to him. "By the way, he told me about your feelings for Sapphire. She likes you too." I whispered and his face became stunned while walked over to the table and sat in-between my mother and my father.

"What did you just say to him?" My dad asked and I smiled.

"Just something a little birdy told me." I said simply and he shook his head as he smiled. I had a habit of saying that, but it was fun because it left him guessing.

"So who is this Alaric boy you were speaking of?" Mom asked and I had to stop myself from sighing because I knew this was going to be a question I was asked the moment I mentioned his name.

"He's the son of the blacksmith Markus; he's also a friend of Darius's. I met him at my secret meadow. Apparently I'm not the only one that knows of it." I said with a smile and I saw two knowing smiles appear on my parents faces.

"Well I'll be honored to meet him one day, especially if he is the reason you're smiling so brightly right now" Dad said and I turned to look at him.

"What are you implying dad?" I asked and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Nothing at all." He said, but I knew he was implying something. Parents, they were embarrassing and saw too much in both worlds.

**Present day Storybrooke: Emma's Pov**

As Hook came up beside me, in clothes that didn't make him look like the pirate he was, I looked up at him and away from my sister, a thought that was still strange to me. I knew I had a brother on the way, that was obvious by the size of Mary Margret's stomach, but I had no proof this was my sister, accept for the fact that for some reason it felt like she was and the fact that she had the same first name and her last name was Charming.

"Well they arrived sooner than expected. I have to give your sister this, she must be drawn to this place, all of them must." Hook said, while I was still trying to work out who the other two girls were. I knew the two that looked similar were Ruby's daughters, but I did not know who the others were.

"Who are the other two girls, Melody and Marie?" I asked.

"Melody is the daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric, Marie is the youngest but oldest by appearance child of Cinderella and Prince Tomas, though I believe you know them as Ashley Boyd and Sean Herman" Hook said and I sighed. So three of the five girls were Princesses and the other two were wolves.

"Remind me again how they ended up coming here three years ago" I said because that still didn't make sense.

"Because of the time difference between the Enchanted Forest and here Regina had to send them all blindly through the portal. They came out three years ago because of the magic that caused the time rift. We're lucky they didn't come out ten or even twenty years ago." Hook said and I had to admit that was true, but still. Last time I had seen them they were going back to the Enchanted Forest, now they had lost their memory about what happened there, thought only a year had gone by and assumed these girls had just happened upon the town.

"Why is it I can't just tell them?" I asked and Hook sighed.

"It's not them you have to worry about. If you tell them and they try to see if she can remember it could kill her. Valtor doesn't want her here, so he made sure there were ways she couldn't survive if she came back" He said and I sighed again, then I looked at Amelia. Her eyes and her hair was like David's, but for some reason she reminded me of me in a way.

"So until the true love she doesn't remember turns up and we figure out how they are going to bring everyone's memories back, I have to lie to my parents and everyone else, get my son to believe in magic again with Regina's help and not tell my sister and the others that they are the children of the classic fairytale characters" I said as a statement and he nodded.

"Yes, and while you do that I have to wear this ridiculous clothing" He said and I just rolled my head. The town was already in an uproar that outsiders had come again, how was I going to work out what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I changed one part because there was still one unclear part. But I do apologize for the mistake about calling Alexandra Alexander. I haven't watched the first season in a while and I was mistaken thinking that she was a boy, but I have fixed that mistake now.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**The Enchanted Forest Past: Snow White's Pov**

As I walked through the castle it still felt strange to me, even though we had been back nearly nineteen years now and had another beautiful daughter who was the jewel of the kingdom. Still, even though I had been longing to return here after my memories had returned I still missed Storybrooke and I missed both Emma and Henry. I had what I really wanted, a life with my true love and a daughter I had been able to watch grow up and raise along with Charming, but there were things that were still so wrong. I could not see Emma, neither Charming nor I could age because of some sort of spell and despite how much we wanted to we had not been able to have another child yet.

It was as I walked that I spotted Amelia standing out on one of the balconies and I could see the look on her with Abigail, Fredrick and their twin children Darius and Diana. I hadn't met him yet but he really did seem to make her happy and that was something I was happy about.

"Amelia, what is it?" I asked and she turned to so quickly that her braided brown hair whipped around and some of the petals on the purple flowers that were woven into it fell off. Her dress was a beautiful lavender color, but I knew she preferred wearing pants instead of dresses, though she never did complain about it to us. Charming and I had raised her well, but that meant she was both a lover and a fighter. She was a princess who was kind hearted and cared about her people, but she was also a free spirit who loved the forest and animals.

"Nothing, why mom?" She asked and I shook my head as I went to her side. She did her best not to make me worry, but it didn't work.

"I'm your mother; don't think you can lie to me." I said and she sighed.

"I know what the traditions of this and most other kingdoms are Mom. When royalty marries, they should marry another royal. Even you and dad did, though that was just by chance because you actually married for true love. I guess what I'm trying to ask right now is, do you and dad want me to marry another royal for the good of the kingdom?" She asked and I took her face in my hands. I didn't blame her for thinking we may want that from her, but all I really wanted was for her to be happy.

"If you fall in love with a royal than yes, but even if the person you love isn't it won't matter to either me or Charming. We just want you to be happy, just like we wanted Emma to be happy." I said and she smiled at me. "This is about that boy you met in the forest a few weeks ago, is it not?" I asked and she blushed. I knew I was right, but I found it sort strange. I had met Charming in that forest back when I had been a thief and had wanted Regina's head, and he had turned out to be my true love. Now I wasn't saying that that was going to be what this boy was to Amelia, but it would be strange if it was.

"I could say no, but we both know you would be able to tell that I was lying." Amelia said and I smiled at her. "I do like him mom, in a way I hadn't expected to, so yes, that's why I was curious. I'm not saying I love him, but there is something between us."

"Then I think you should invite him the ball. It is your eighteenth after all and I think that that will be the perfect time for us to met him." I said and I watched as she sighed.

"Just promise me that you won't do any embarrassing parents stuff. I'm still trying to forget what I caught you and dad doing. I honestly feel sorry for Emma." She said and I laughed, shaking my head at her.

"We didn't tell you that story for you to torment us with it, and I'm sorry you caught us doing that. Also what makes you think we're going to be embarrassing parents?" I asked and she laughed.

"You spent years in Emma's world mom and from what Red said parents are quite embarrassing there" She said and I laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise that Charming and I won't do anything to ruin your special night." I promised and she smiled brightly at me.

"Then I should go see him and invite him to the ball" She said and she began to leave, but then she turned back to smile at me. "Thank you mom for being so understanding" She said and then she left. I was glad I could be there for her in the way I hadn't been there for Emma, but unknown to her both Charming and I had the fear of losing her.

**Present day Storybrooke: Charming's Pov**

"Listen, as long as we don't say our real names the girls won't know who we are" I reasoned. Everyone was in a panic about the five girls who had arrived in town, which was why we had called a meeting to order in town hall. I understood their panic but these girls seemed lost, just as lost as we were now.

"What happened to the barrier Bell put up?" Leroy demanded.

"When we left that barrier was destroyed." Regina said.

"Then we should run them out of town, all these people from the outside, other than your daughter, have tried to attack us or kidnap us" Leroy shouted and I watched as my Snow stepped forward, her hand on her stomach which held our son.

"Look, these girls are lost and confused just like us. We have all lost our memories before and now we have forgotten an entire year. In a way those girls are suffering the same fate we did with the original curse. They have only three years of memory and I honestly don't think they will be any danger to us" Snow reasoned and I smiled down at her, then I stepped forward.

"We understand why everyone is worried, but we aren't villains. We don't go chasing people out of town, even if they could be a threat. Emma and I will keep an eye on them, but for now they have nowhere else to go and we aren't going to treat them badly." I said and I saw a few people nod in agreement, but some still seemed conflicted. Everyone left after that and I turned to Emma who seemed deep in thought. "Emma, the girl Amelia, do you know her?"

"No, why would you think that?" She asked.

"The way you looked at her when she said her name, it was like you knew who she was." I said simply and she shook her head.

"I've never seen her before today." Emma said but I had a feeling both her and Hook were hiding something from us.


End file.
